Gray Ashes
by Chas1881
Summary: Get stronger, they said. Have sex, they said. Team RWBY takes a joke in all the wrong ways... with all the right results. A side project of one of my friends that ended up on my profile. Read the pre-chapter A/N of Chapter 1 for more information. Warning: Lemon, Yuri, Incest.
1. Chapter 1: Embrace the Pollen

**Pre-Chapter Author's Note: So there are very confusing and strange circumstances that brought this story to my profile. A friend of mine said he wanted to write a lemon but he said he didn't want to post it on his profile. He asked me if I wanted to upload it and, after some more conversing between us, I decided to agree. He wrote the first chapter and pitched me the ideas of the next ones and I was like: Da, I guess I can do it. So I want to say that this kind of content will stay on this story and not bleed over into Night Fire or any stories in the Darkened Light verse. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

_**CAUTION: Lemon, Yuri, Incest. You have been warned.**_

**Chapter 1: Embrace the Pollen**

Another golden morning, another tasteless breakfast in Beacon's cafeteria, another conversation between team JNPR and team RWBY.

This doesn't seem like the genesis of a full on lesbian orgy, but then again, such situations are best described as "one thing led to another." It was really just an innocent question that ended up being blown out of proportion for a joke, and created a completely strange pathway through life for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

It was Weiss who cast the die. She was simply eating, placing fork to pancake, slicing a bite-sized piece off and moving it to her mouth. Chew, swallow, question: "So, Nora. I was wondering how you and Ren practiced together."

"Hmm. Oh, E ahh enn acsus ih eh ai im."

Ren face-palmed. "Nora?"

"Ah?"

"Chew, and swallow."

Nora complied, forcing down her mouthful of pancake. She smiled at Ren...and then directed a Cheshire grin at Weiss. "Sooooo... You want to know how we practice?"

Weiss flipped her hand, a mildly impatient gesture. "I asked how you trained, didn't I?"

Nora's grin widened. "Are you suuuuuure?"

"Yes Nora. I. Am. Sure."

"Are you reeeeeally suuuuure?"

Ruby and the rest of the two teams had since turned away from their own conversations and had engaged themselves with Nora's and Weiss', finding it more interesting. Of course, for Weiss it was...

"Yes. Nora. Tell. Me."

...Frustrating.

"Are you reeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Weiss reached across the table, grabbed Nora by her collar and leaned her forward. "Tell me how you train."

Nora blinked...and _smiled_. "We boop."

Non, meet sequitur. Weiss let go of Nora's shirt, her eyebrow climbing dangerously high to her hair. "What?"

This thought was shared by everyone at the table.

Nora's smile widened. "We boop. We grind. We smash. He loads my barrel with his bullets. You know..." Nora closed one hand into a tunnel, and moved a finger in and out of it.

Everyone, with no exception, at the table turned pink with embarrassment. Nora cast herself back like a fishing line and laughed.

Weiss, being trained for similar scenarios, was the first to recover her composure and direct a question at Jaune. "She's joking right?"

"Uhhhhh..." Jaune's gaze went from Weiss to Nora, back to Weiss, and then to Nora's grin. "Well, since the cat's out of the bag, I guess there's no hiding it any more." Jaune slapped an arm around Pyrrha. "Not only do Nora and Ren do it, me and Pyrrha have been... Ahem, training for quite a while."

Here's a great tip for all men out there: unless the girl you are insinuating you are in a relationship actually _wants_ to be in a relationship with you, never insinuate you are in a relationship with them. In fact, don't do it ever, or this could happen:

"Well, after seeing you and Ren 'Training' how could I resist?"

Jaws dropped. Pyrrha resisted a giggle as Jaune tried to not look mortified.

Blake, ever the paragon of intelligence she was, decided that the best way to put a stop to this was to confront the centerpiece of the conversation. "Ren, we know that this has to be crazy. Can you stop this now?"

Ren looked her dead in the eye. "I'm sorry Blake. Mistress doesn't let me talk about what happens in the gym."

"Wait, mistress? You don't call me mistress." Nora had crawled across Pyrrha's and Jaune's laps to confront her quasi-boyfriend. "Who is this mistress?"

Ren quirked an eyebrow, setting his fork aside. "Why, Nora, I thought you called Pyrrha mistress as well. Don't you?"

Pyrrha looked embarrassed. "About that..."

Nora sat up and maneuvered herself into Pyrrha's lap alone. "Trust me. If there is anyone she calls mistress, it's me."

Jaune and Ren shared a peeved look, then glared at Pyrrha. "You've been using us to play out your domination fantasies of her?"

Pyrrha released a lop-sided grin. "What can I say. You two are fun."

Ren raised his point. "I'm still sore from what you did last night."

At this point, Ruby, whose face now mostly matched her cape, tried to intervene. "This...you can't really get stronger from this? Can you?"

Team JNPR stopped bickering, collectively looked at each other, and then smiled at team RWBY. Nora said it best. "We've been getting better. We trust each other with our lives. We love one another, wouldn't abandon each other, and know each other's moves inside and out. We are stronger for loving each other."

And with that, Team RWBY decided that they had heard enough, and left the table.

Team JNPR held onto their straight faces with iron grips until the four girls had left the cafeteria. Once they had, they all burst out laughing.

An entire team: having sex to get stronger? What a crock!

* * *

"I mean, with all the time they spend together, all their hard work and... sex, I mean, they can't just _not_ get some sort of return for that? Can they?" Weiss mused all of this, while trying her hardest to wear a groove in the carpet of team RWBY's dorm. "What do you girls think?"

The girls were... stunned would be putting it mildly. Ruby was trying to get the image of Jaune and Ren having sex out of her mind. Yang was laying back on her bed, mostly trying to figure out how to do the same thing JNPR had without the sex. Only Blake remained outwardly calm, reading a book titled "Ninjas of Love."

Weiss glanced at Ruby. "I mean, we really couldn't get stronger from having sex together. Right?"

Ruby groaned, tilting back and falling on her bed. For a second, her skirts rustled, dancing up slightly, inviting Weiss' imagination to fill in the gaps of what lay just further up...

'No, bad brain! Stop being perverted!' Weiss internally scolded herself.

Yang sat up and looked down at Weiss from her raised bunk. "You know... I guess if we wanted to..."

Blake perked up. "Yang, are you really considering... just getting naked and having your way with us?"

Yang blushed, but Ruby beat her to the punch. "No way! Me and Yang are sisters!"

Weiss had this to say about that. "And Nora and Pyrrha are women, and Jaune and Ren are men. Ruby, if we are going to do this, we need to do this as a team. Like it or not."

Blake looked up at Yang and shared a look with her before she spoke. "We could, you know, _not_ have sex."

Weiss blushed, Ruby blushed, quite simply all of the girls were blushing. Yang hopped off her bed and clapped her hands. "Alright, let's call for a vote. Everyone who wants to try this, raise your hand."

Slowly, the votes were cast. Ruby raised her own hand, more then a little apprehensive, but with curiosity overriding fear. Weiss, to everyone's surprise, also voted in the affirmative, though any questions that would be asked as to answer why would always be met with the reply, "to get stronger." Finally, Blake, curious and slightly perverted by her naughty romance book, also agreed. Yang blushed, but nodded with her team. "So, that's it. We're really doing this?"

Ruby nodded. "I guess. So... anyone have any idea how to do this?"

Silence reigned supreme amongst team RWBY. Ruby asked again. "Anyone?"

Blake coughed awkwardly into her hand. Weiss went back to pacing. Yang turned a very flowery shade of pink.

Eventually, the woman in yellow decided to take action. "Alright, I'll lead. Let's give it our all, alright team RWBY!"

And with that, Yang took off her shirt.

"Big", was the first word that arrived in Weiss' mind. Another that followed was "round," followed by "tan." These were all words that could describe Yang's enormous breasts. From Weiss' point if view, they were something impressive, something to envy. They were bigger then hers and she needed to have them!

For Blake and Ruby, the show was missing a certain something, chiefly, a view of Yang's chest. She was facing away from them after all. "Yang?"

Yang glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Blake swallowed hard. "You wanna... you know... turn around?"

Yang turned around, her chest bouncing slightly at the motion. Ruby glanced away, not _looked_ away, just glanced. Blake was left feeling very inadequate. At the same time though, she couldn't help but admire Yang's chest. It wasn't overly large to the point of being cheesy or comical or unbelievable, but her breasts still managed to be sizable and full. That in mind, Blake stood up and stepped closer to Yang. "May I feel them?"

Yang turned a shade of red that would have made Ruby proud. "S-sure." She puffed out her chest a bit for Blake's benefit.

Blake cupped one of the appendages, feeling the smoothness of her skin, the heft and weight of mammary in her hand. If moved, the skin had remained firm and taut- but then again, perhaps this was because Yang was only seventeen. "It feels..."

"Good." Yang moaned.

All attention went to Yang, even Ruby looking directly at her half naked sister. Yang blushed a touch, but noticeably less then before. "Well, it does feel good."

That solidified it: they _were_ having sex.

Ruby climbed down from her bed as Yang and Blake pulled Yang's bed off the books that supported it. Weiss took the initiative and started stripping out of her skirt and dress, Ruby mimicking her a moment later.

Once the bed was down, Blake and Yang joined the two in undressing: Blake leaving her stockings on, Yang just pulling down her pants and stepping out if them.

And suddenly, all four women of team RWBY were naked. Well...mostly naked.

"Blake."

Blake blushed, her hand ghosting to her bow and removing it. "Sorry."

Ruby tried to look...something. This was all extremely uncharted territory for all the girls, and Ruby really had no idea what she should be feeling. On the one hand, none of her teammates really managed to turn her on. On the other hand, she wanted to do this: wanted them to feel good and be a better team.

Maybe that was why she was doing this. "I guess we partner up now."

Yang and Blake shared a look, before sitting down on the end of Yang's bed. Weiss glanced at Ruby, who looked back. "I guess that was a no brainer."

"Meh. We'd get around to it eventually." And those were Blake's final words before she kneeled before Yang, spread her partner's legs, and licked her clitoris.

Yang squeaked in surprise. "B-Blake!"

Blake winced, but kept it to herself. From what she had read, the taste she had been expecting was quite far off from what she got. "Yeah?"

Yang glanced down at Blake, who glanced up through the valley of Yang's breasts. "Be gentle."

Blake rolled her eyes. "The great Yang Xiao-Long, asking for gentleness? I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Yang's look of consternation died in a fire at that. "Just eat me out Blake." And with that, Yang shoved Blake's head into her cunt.

Ruby and Weiss meanwhile were trying to come to an agreement on what would happen. "I don't want you anywhere near my rear."

"No anal, got it."

"You should fondle my breasts when you lick me, alright?"

"Breasts, got it." Ruby tried not to look exasperated.

Weiss got down on the bed next to Yang and spread her legs. "Please try and aim for my G-spot Ruby."

"I got this, I got this..." Ruby got in her knees, looking into the core of Weiss' body. She had expected that Weiss, being a proper lady or whatever she called it, would have shaved a bit, but this was not the case: her crotch was as hairy as her head. Granted, it seemed the carpet matched the blinds, so there was that. Ruby inhaled, exhaled... and dived in.

Weiss nearly seized when Ruby's tongue began to dance across her clitoris. Ruby may have said that she had never done this, but Weiss was certain the little redheaded teenager had practiced somewhere. Ruby's tongue playfully traced a spiral pattern across her labia, darting just far enough down to give the impression of trying to enter her back door, before slipping back up again. Weiss suppressed a moan of pleasure, her vagina wet for a penis that wouldn't come...and possibly would never come, if this was what being a lesbian entailed.

Her hand, cast out for balance, was suddenly gripped. Weiss took a moment to see the holder, and was only marginally surprised when she saw it was Yang, breathing in moans and twitching with ecstasy as Blake worked herself between Yang's sexy legs.

Weiss rested her other hand in Ruby's head, delighting in the pleasure that radiated from her sex. "Ruby...I think I love you."

Ruby paused, taking a moment to stand up and look Weiss in the eyes. "I think I love you too Weiss."

Their lips meant, as Weiss savored the bittersweet taste of strawberries and salt, delighting in the...wait. Salt?

Weiss forced Ruby away from her mouth, choking down a gag. "Ruby!"

Ruby looked heartbroken. "What?"

Weiss tried to check her anger at the heartbroken look on Ruby's face. "Look Ruby, I know you want to kiss me, but can it wait until after you wipe your mouth. I can taste myself in you."

Ruby, Blake and Yang all looked at Weiss, before dissolving into fits of giggles. The four of them were having sex, and Weiss complained about some fluid transfer?

Ruby got back down to Weiss' pussy, lapping it and teasing it, slowly bring her to edge. Next to them, Yang and Blake had seemed to come to an agreement: reach orgasm faster than Weiss and Ruby. Or at least, that was what Yang's moans seemed to indicate.

Weiss moved both hands to Ruby's head, pushing her deeper and deeper. Yang's moans began to grow louder and less coherent.

And then, suddenly, Weiss lost it. "OH GODS! RUBY!"

Ruby had been flicking her tongue over Weiss's little nub when a torrent of warm fluid rushed out. Surprised, Ruby clamped down, the cum slowly filling up in her mouth.

Yang moaned her loudest, her hand forcing Blake away from her clitoris; perhaps fortunately, perhaps unfortunately, she didn't squirt.

For a moment, Weiss and Yang sat there; recovering their breath and realizing that their partners had just made them cum. Ruby stood up and kissed Weiss. Weiss' eyes went wide when she realized what she had done in Ruby's mouth, and now what Ruby was doing with her mouth.

Ruby leaned back a bit. "Chew, and swallow."

Weiss glared, but still swallowed her own cum. Yang and Blake burst out laughing.

Ruby saddled up next her Weiss. "So, me next?"

Weiss stood up, took Yang by the shoulders, and faced her with Ruby. "She does it." And with that, Weiss got on her knees before Blake and started licking her up.

Yang and Ruby looked at Blake and Weiss, and then each other. Finally, Yang sat down next to Ruby. "You know sis, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this."

Ruby looked at her nude sister, before latching onto her breast and sucking her sister's nipple. Yang had a moment of pure shock, but one that only lasted long enough to let Ruby reach over and fondle her sister's tit.

Meanwhile, Weiss was getting the up close and personal experience of eating out Blake. Blake, like herself, didn't typically shave her bush, leaving a large spot of pubic hair to work around. However, it also concealed hidden dangers, chiefly, Weiss couldn't tell if she was tonguing Blake's vagina or anus.

Weiss wondered if she really cared though. Blake was enjoying it, and really, wasn't that all that mattered? The four were growing closer as a team by being lovers, and if that helped her, then why not?

Yang was also enjoying the benefits of love and sex. Ruby seemed to adore her breasts, lovingly suckling them and kneading them. A touch of Aura added an extra surprise to the mix: Ruby suddenly realized that she could taste a hint of milk. She let go of her sister's breast and cocked an eyebrow. Yang smiled and decided to return the favor, getting onto her knees and spreading Ruby's legs.

Again, the competition commenced: Who could bring their partner to orgasm first? Yang knew Ruby inside and out and used it to her advantage, but Weiss had been working on Blake for much longer.

In the end, it was the head start that decided the battle, with Blake convulsing and unleashing a torrent of her cum onto Weiss' face. The Schnee heiress almost gave up then and there, had it not been for Blake immediately getting on her knees and sucking eating Weiss' clitoris like it was a gourmet meal. Yang and Ruby meanwhile came in second place again, but not for not trying. Seeing the cat girl eating Weiss though, an idea struck Yang.

Having both move into the conjoined beds, Blake began eating Weiss, who ate out Ruby, who sucked Yang's clit, who licked Blake's pussy, all four girls moaning in pleasure as they tasted and savored each other, intermittently cumming as they made love though the day, every care in the world evaporating, and each allying in love with each other.

* * *

Ruby groaned, her legs jelly, her crotch aching. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had woken up to Blake fingering Yang, she might not have immediately realized why she felt so tired.

Ruby got out of bed, dressed with pants and a shirt, but made sure to leave her panties behind. She wasn't sure why, but figured that if she didn't want them, she didn't need them.

The trek to the cafeteria felt like a slog through hostile terrain, exhaustion threatening to bring her down with each step. Finally, she reached the coffee machine, and ordered four coffees for herself and her team.

At that moment, Jaune arrived. "Hey Ruby."

"Morning Jaune." Ruby let a smile creep onto her face. "So, did you manage to dominate Pyrrha yesterday?"

Had Jaune been drinking anything, he probably would have spit it out. "What!?"

Ruby smirked. "You know. You and your mistress? You and Ren? Remember?"

Jaune suddenly flashed back to the conversation from the day before, grimacing at the memory. "Yeah, sorry we led you on."

Ruby twitched. "Led...on?"

Jaune chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Yeah. Come on Ruby, do you really think that we'd all magically get better just by having sex. I'm still a virgin, and so is Pyrrha, and Nora, and Ren."

Ruby stood still, as inert as a grave. Finally, she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
So that was a thing. I will admit I was concerned about uploading this because I didn't want to be only known for this kind of stuff. I have since stopped caring about that and decided to go through with it. Just keep in mind that Night Fire and sequels to Night Fire will continue to have the same style as they have always had. As always, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Especially review, because I want to what _you_ think of this. Chas1881**


	2. Chapter 2: Honey Ropes

**__****CAUTION: Lemon and Yuri. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 2: Honey Ropes**

Ruby had broken the news to her team in their room. The overall result had been... negative. Weiss was trying to stamp down her blush, Yang was dressing and avoided looking at anyone, and Blake had spent her time cradling her head in her hands.

Finally, Ruby decided the silence had lasted long enough. "So... I guess that was a bad idea."

Weiss had only just managed to master her flushing face when Ruby spoke, and back came her blush with a fury. "Bad idea? BAD IDEA! Ruby, I'm not a lesbian. I had sex to be better, not to... make love!"

"But you enjoyed it."

Weiss nearly gagged at Ruby's logic. "Ru-Ruby!"

"You did." Blake interjected. Weiss directed her enraged visage at the impassive catgirl, but only received a slight smile in response.

Yang sat down next her Blake, subtly edging away when she realized how close she was to her. "You know Weiss... if you didn't like it, you could just not sleep with us anymore."

Weiss shifted her glare from one girl to another. "You cannot be serious about doing..._that_ again."

Yang flushed herself, her gaze dropping to her knees. "I never said that."

Blake winced, setting a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Don't worry about Yang. At least it was fun."

Weiss opened her mouth to counter that when her wrist watch buzzed. Ruby walked over and glanced at it, turning wide eyed. "It's eight fifty five. We're gonna be late!" Without further ado, she grabbed Weiss by the collar of her coat and bolted out the door, leaving Yang and Blake to sit and stare after the hyperactive girl and reserved heiress they had fucked just last night.

Presently, the two remembered that they also had slept with each other, and settled into a heavy silence. Yang got off Blake's bed and climbed up onto her own, having restored it when Ruby had left for coffee. Blake cast her gaze out the window, taking in the slowly rising sun. Her mind rewound to the earlier night, recalling the sheer, almost shocking pleasure that she had experienced at the hands and lips of her team. Eating out Yang, being eaten out by Weiss and her partner, fingering each other, fingering herself while Yang ate out Ruby or Weiss right in front of her... it had been, and she could not believe she was thinking this, a proper orgy.

Blake allowed a sigh to her lips and released her muscle's hold on her back, happily and gratefully laying down in her bed. Exhaustion was something she had been familiar with since long before her stint as a Huntress, but what she had felt when last night had been over was just something else.

A mane of gold peeked over the rim of the bed above, lilac eyes peering down onto the occupant of the lower bed. "Hey Yang."

Yang stared down, her glistening eyes and flowing hair giving no emotion away. "Hey Blake."

Blake frowned in annoyance. Now, while she had enjoyed last night, she wasn't sure Yang had. Oh she had certainly fallen into the patterns of lovemaking with a gusto, but between the feelings she had seemed to radiate and the positions she had manipulated her team into, Blake couldn't help but notice a certain...stiffness to her actions.

Blake just patted the side of her bed in invitation. Yang dropped down from her bed and into Blake's. For a while, all they did was sit next to each other and contemplate their thoughts and emotions. Eventually, Blake reached over and wrapped her hand over Yang's. "You want to talk about it?"

Yang didn't meet her gaze. "I guess. It's just..." Yang made a handful of gestures, none of which Blake tried to interpret. "I can't really describe it. It's like you've been trying to... I don't know."

Blake's lips tightened together. "Let me guess. You aren't sure if you're gay, but you liked having sex with us anyway."

Yang put her head into hands, groaning to emphasize the point. "It's not that. Not entirely."

Blake cocked an eyebrow, her Faunus ears twitching. "Then what is it?"

Yang finally looked at her, locking there gazes. "Blake, I loved what happened last night, but I know that you only did it to get stronger. I did it because I wanted to be closer as a team, but if you just want to be better, then..." Yang broke the look, putting her head back into her palms. "I don't know what."

Blake stared at Yang, the blonde seemingly carved from stone. Finally, lacking any way to prove it without action, Blake made a decision. Standing up, she went to the drawer and pulled out several lengths of rope, cast off from what Ruby used to hang her bed. Those in hand, Blake climbed into her bed, shooed Yang off, and tied first her left ankle, and then her right ankle, to the bed posts.

Yang had raised an eyebrow in confusion as Blake did this, but when she saw Blake starting to tie her arms up, her intent dawned on her. "Blake...are you..?"

Blake focused on tying herself to the bed, only answering shortly after having managed to latch herself to one of the upper posts. "Yang, if you aren't comfortable with having sex with someone you think is using you, then you shouldn't. But if someone wants to let you use them, then maybe you'd think twice about not sleeping with them.

Yang blinked, more than a touch confused. "You're tying yourself up to prove a point?"

Blake glanced over at the other post, trying to work out how she'd tie herself to it without her other hand. "That's the plan."

Yang stared at her partner, teammate and, as of last night, lover, before groaning and moving to untie her legs.

Blake sighed and shut her eyes in disappointment. She had wanted to help put Yang's worries to rest, but if she didn't trust her...well, it was a hard pill to swallow, but in the end, what could she-

Why was Yang trying to pull off her pants?

Blake opened her eyes and looked down at Yang, who was grinning mischievously up at her. "What? Did you really think I'd pass up the chance to do you with bondage?"

Blake shrugged. "I'm only doing this to prove a point, aren't I?"

Yang smiled, climbed across the bed and kissed her friend/girlfriend. "Yeah, and I like that. But why waste such a golden opportunity?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway and untied herself at the wrist, before sliding her pants and panties off in one go. "So, I guess it's a bit hard to undress with ropes in the way, right?"

Yang smiled in response, ogling Blake's thick bush and dreaming of the narrow slit hidden beneath. "You could say that."

Blake pulled her top and bra off, smiling herself. "Maybe you could do it, but I can't."

Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the ropes. "Less talk, more bonding."

In short order, Blake, again naked except for her stockings and bow, was tied to her bed, the fully dressed Yang looming over her. Yang allowed a hand to ghost over Blake's crotch. "Well well well. I guess the little cat likes having some warm fur. Of course, she needs to clean herself a bit more often." Yang slipped her hand between Blake's legs, eliciting a twitch from her tied partner.

Yang ran her hand up and down Blake's clitoris, taking a touch of pleasure at the sight of the girl shaking and moving to the pace she set. "Maybe I'll need to clean her..." Yang waggled her tongue. "...Myself."

Blake gasped as, without warning, Yang directed a finger between her folds, entering her vagina. "Are you dirty Blake? Are you a dirty girl?"

Blake groaned. "Yes Yang. Oh I am a dirty girl." She strained against the ropes, her body tightening around Yang's fingers. Her nipples were painfully erect, her body aroused fully. Yang smirked at the reaction she had provoked.

"Maybe I will clean such a dirty girl." Yang bent over and set her face _very_ near Blake's core. "Or maybe not. Or maybe..." Yang flicked out a tongue.

Blake twitched at the contact. "Oh Yang."

Yang smirked. "Beg."

Blake froze up, and then glared down at the blonde situated just right to orally destroy her cunt. "What?"

Yang smiled now. "Beg. Beg me to lick you up and eat you."

Blake's glare intensified, getting through the blonde's sex high. "Listen Yang: I will not beg you for sex. I chose to let you have my body. I won't beg you to eat me out."

Yang's smile faltered and died. "Blake, well...sorry. I mean...I didn't know-"

"Just eat me out Yang."

Yang blinked mid-apology, but noticed the twinkle of mischief in Blake's eye, recalling what she had said to the explorative Brunette just last night. Without further ado, she dove in.

Blake seized up again, shocked by the sudden assault on her womanhood. Yang used the same technique that Ruby had used last night, dancing her tongue up and down Blake's clitoris and labia, closing in on her anus but never quite getting there. Blake tried not to orgasm immediately, even as a thought raced through her brain: 'how can she do this? It's incredible.'

Yang tried her best to not completely knock Blake over the edge yet, choosing to tease her lover with just the right amount of love and pleasure. She made sure to carefully glide around her vagina, flick the entrance, and always tongue, but not for too long, Blake's G-spot.

Presently though, Blake ran out of patience and self-control. With an uncontrolled scream, she convulsed once, a splatter of clear fluid spraying out of her pussy and getting Yang right on the face.

For a moment, neither girl spoke. Blake coughed awkwardly, and tried to sit up. "Sorry about that."

Yang's face was impassive for a moment, before her tongue flicked out and caught a drop of Blake's cum for a taste. "Meh. Don't worry."

Blake's worry dissipated like a storm would when faced with the sun. "You know, if you like the taste, there is more where that came from."

Yang laughed. "Bring it on!" And with that, she dived between Blake legs, her tongue whipping and...

...doing nothing.

Blake waited, and when a few moments had passed, she sat up again. "Yang?"

Yang got up and smiled evilly. "You know, for all the fun you've been having, I haven't gotten a piece of that pie. You'll eat me now."

Blake blinked, but nodded anyway. Yang stripped quickly, her breasts jiggling and shaking in anticipation, nipples erect from Yang's sheer horniness. A quick movement and her yellow panties came off as well.

Yang threw her leg over her teammate and positioned her pussy just above Blake's face- "Enjoy your meal." -and lowered herself onto her.

Blake giggled around Yang's cunt, quickly getting into a rhythm of motion, very quickly managing to arouse the Blonde. Yang groaned and moaned as Blake's tongue, no longer a novice one, played her lower lips like a harp.

Before she knew it, Yang had lost all semblance of control and felt her orgasm rip through her body. Dismounting the cat girl, Yang smiled and kissed Blake. "No squirting for you, eh?"

Blake shrugged, but an evil grin crept onto her face. "You know, I could teach you to squirt."

Yang blinked, before falling out if the bed and climbing back in, prostrating herself before Blake's crotch. "Teach me, oh perverted one. Teach me to squirt."

Blake couldn't help but smile at that. This was turning out to be an amazing day.

Blake tried to reach down to demonstrate exactly how a girl would squirt, only to find this motion impeded by the ropes tied around her hands. She blushed a bit. "Hey, Yang."

Yang glanced up from staring at Blake's crotch like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Yes sweet heart?"

Blake gave the ropes an expository pull. "Can you do me a favor and masturbate me?"

Yang blanched. "What? Why?"

Blake shrugged as best she could. "If you want to learn to squirt, I'm gonna need to show you. And to do that, I need to be able to masturbate. I can't do that with my hands tied, so unless you want to untie me..." Blake let the question hang. Finally Yang nodded, a very mischievous look in her eyes.

Blake took a bit of comfort in the fact the bed she was tied to was cozy, neat, and most importantly her own: Weiss would have probably killed her if she had soiled her sheets. "Alright. I want you to take two fingers and insert them about two knuckle lengths into my vagina."

Yang giggled at the formality in Blake's voice, though she complied and slipped in her fingers. "Like this?"

Blake twitched as Yang's fingers slipped in and touched the core of her g-spot. "Yes. Like that." Blake took a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. "Now, I want you to stroke the upper wall of my vagina very slowly. Try and stimulate me with that."

Yang rolled her eyes, but still seeking the illustrious female ejaculation, complied, slowly caressing Blake's g-spot. Blake clinched around her lover's hand. "Oh god. Oh Yang. Oh yeah."

Yang took this as a sign to speed up, growing more vigorous by the second. Blake began screaming expletives, shrieking to god, crying in ecstasy, and always telling Yang to go faster. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"OH GOD! NOW YOU PUSH!" A torrent of clear fluid burst out of Blake's nub, soaking Yang's hand and signifying that she had gotten it right...somewhat.

"You push?"

Blake didn't respond. She was still trying to get over her orgasm.

"You push? Is that all?"

Blake finally caught her breath. "...Yeah..."

Yang pulled her hand out of Blake's pussy. "I could do that." The mischievous smile returned to Yang's face. "I can do that."

Blake cocked an eyebrow in incomprehension, all the way up until she saw Yang climbing over her and sitting down on her breasts, her legs wide and letting her see the blonde's glistening womanhood. "You wouldn't."

Yang smirked and lowered two fingers into her pussy.

"Yang, if you squirt on my face, I will kick your ass." Blake threatened.

Yang frowned, inserted two more fingers, and started agitating her G-spot. Blake opened her mouth to protest, but seeing the concentration and honest bliss on Yang's face, decided that it was best to just wait and see if she could extract revenge later.

Yang continued to run her fingers in and out of her pussy, delighting in the feeling of pleasure radiating out from her core. She was starting to reach the point where she could feel the limit. She took a gasping breath in...out... and _pushed_.

Blake closed her eyes as Yang's ejaculate coated her face. "Yes, thank you Yang Xiao-Long. Now that that's over and you can squirt, can you get off me?"

Yang climbed off and nestled up next to Blake. "That was fun."

Blake looked away for a moment, but when she looked back, her eyes were sparkling with joy. "You know Yang, I think I love you."

Yang blinked, but after a moment returned that with a smile. "Blake... I wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep with everyone last night when we started, but then...now... I think that I could live with this." Yang leaned in and kissed Blake. "I think I can love you guys."

Blake kissed back. "I love you too Yang."

Yang flipped into Blake and embraced her in a full body hug. "And maybe, just maybe, we can make this last." Yang reached down to Blake's clothes and took her black panties. wrapping them around her fist. "You ever get wet?"

Blake's gaze went from her lover to her lace panties to her crotch. "Let's see what it's like."

Yang began rubbing the underwear against Blake's clit, the soft fabric managing to get past Blake's bush and stimulate her. Blake dissolved into moans and gasps of pleasure, slowly approaching the edge for the third time...

"Hey Yang can I borrow- Whoa."

Blake took one look past Yang, took in Nora's shocked visage, and promptly came into her lacy panties, rendering them sopping wet.

Nora blushed, trying to avoid looking at either girl. "I'm just going to go now..." Nora stepped out.

And then stepped back in and put the two blossoming lesbian's worries to rest. "I'll keep quiet about this if you invite me to your wedding."

Blake and Yang shared a look. "Deal!"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Another chapter in the books. I must say that I was astonished by how many follows and favorites this story got in the first week of publication. I'm assuming that you all love this person's writing style much more than mine and wish all stories here could be written like this. FYI: Not happening. Unless this person decides to do something else here, this will be the last one on my profile. To all of you asking, there will be more chapters of this. I'm not sure how many, but there will be at least up to 8. This is, at least, what my anonymous friend is telling me. Thank you all for all of the support and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	3. Chapter 3: White Rose

**Chapter 3: White Rose**

Swish, swish, and stab. Movements blended together, interlocking muscles pushing against resistance and bringing Myrtenaster into her practice target. Almost alone in the training room, this was what Weiss appreciated about her work.

Next to her, Ruby seemed to dance with Crescent Rose, each strike and slash a neatly calculated blow. The red cloak danced in an invisible wind, Weiss's mind slowly conceiving what lay beneath...

"BWAH!" Weiss almost missed her follow up blow, her counter almost missing the dummy. Blushing fiercely, she took another swing, nailing the post with a lethal blast of steel and aura.

"Hey, you okay?" Weiss groaned internally and stopped her practice, turning her attention to Ruby. Her teammate was staring at her, a quizzical look gracing her features.

Her features which, just last night, had been located squarely between her legs.

"Argh!" Weiss turned away from Ruby and swung Myrtenaster into the dummy, bisecting it.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm in a vice grip and forcefully turned the Schnee heiress to face her. "You've been moody all morning."

Weiss' scowled. "Moody? Ruby, I'm fine."

Ruby held up a finger and ticked off the point. "You're scowling Weiss. You're moody."

Weiss' eyebrows were busy charting new territory in the upper stratosphere. "Ruby, I am not moody!"

Ruby turned a flowery shade of pink. "Is it, you know...about last night?"

Weiss exploded. "IT IS NOT THAT RUBY! I'M JUST HAVING AN OFF DAY!"

Ruby flinched back, her expression turning quite...pained. "I...I just thought..."

Weiss' own expression fell. "Ruby...I just don't want to talk about it." Weiss pulled Myrtenaster from the dummy and returned to her fighting stance.

Ruby's gaze nervously went from Weiss to the dummy, not unlike a mouse trying to gauge whether it would risk the cat to get the cheese. "Well, maybe you need to talk about it."

Weiss finally stopped trying to completely obliterate the dummy and sheathed Myrtenaster. "Ruby, are you going to bug me about this until I make a decision?"

Ruby flashed a grin underneath her morose face. "If it helps..."

Weiss glared at her companion, but after a moment groaned and sagged. "...Come on Ruby. Let's get cleaned up."

Ruby's eyebrows joined Weiss' in the stratosphere. Her face turned into one more akin to a deer stuck in headlights. But she followed anyway.

She may get some nookie out of it.

* * *

The communal showers were empty, save one girl who had left when Weiss glared at her. Stepping into one of the shower stalls, Weiss started to undress when she saw Ruby staring at her. "What?"

Ruby flashed the cocky grin again. "Well, I was just wondering why you were in the stall. It's nothing I don't have or have seen before."

Weiss glared at Ruby. "Just get in a shower stall Ruby."

Ruby shrugged as Weiss started undoing her clothing. The heiress stripped out of her combat skirt quickly enough in her own opinion. The under garments came off with more trepidation though.

Her bra was barely needed, the A-cups having done very little to support her breasts through the years. Her panties followed, revealing her thick bush, and beneath it her pink and slightly wet cunt. The heiress turned the shower on, feeling the hot water cascade down her body, warming it and her nether regions. Almost without thinking, one of her hands ghosted down to her pussy, nearly entering the warm, wet folds of her womanhood before she stopped herself.

In the stall next to her, Ruby had just finished stripping herself, and was looking mildly curious as to the nature of Weiss' problem. The Schnee heiress looked across the divider that separated their bodies from one another, hiding Ruby's beautiful body from view. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Ruby...up until yesterday, I always assumed I was straight."

Ruby winced, but gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah. I know how that feels."

Weiss walked over to the wall and pressed her body against it. Ruby mimicked her. "Then you know that what we did last night...it can't happen again."

Ruby's smiled saddened. "Why?"

"Because I'm not...I don't...I don't know! Because it's not right!"

"But if you love me-."

"I shouldn't."

"But you do!" Ruby reached over and grabbed Weiss' shoulders, her face trickling with water, either from tears or from the shower head. "You love me. You love Yang, and Blake, and me."

"I don't want to!" Weiss recoiled from Ruby's touch, slapping her hands away. "I don't want to be a lesbian. I want to be a girl *hic* who'll have children, and be respected, and *hic* have a normal life."

Ruby solemnly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, pulling her as close as she could. Weiss, for whatever reason, leaned into the crook of her teammate and lover's neck. "I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss' sobs broke. "I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak Weiss." Ruby took a step back and held her teammate at arms length. "You have people who love you, and care about you. We are friends. We are sisters on the battlefield. We are lovers. I, and Yang, and Blake, all love you."

Weiss stared at Ruby. "I...thank you. Thank you so much Ruby. I love you too."

And Weiss reached across and simply planted her lips on Ruby's.

It was a strange feeling. It was contact, supposedly nothing special, but the feeling of it was indescribable. The emotions behind it, that had prompted it, felt more humanistic and real then the scarred fencer had ever felt. She could feel Ruby melting into her, the simple gesture solidifying something intrinsic in her soul.

She had found her soulmate, and she was no longer afraid to love her.

Ruby finally broke the kiss gasping for breath in the warm rain of the shower. "Thanks Weiss. That felt..."

"Extraordinary?"

Ruby giggled. "You have no idea." Ruby shut off the shower, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and stepped out. "Come on. Let's go back to our room."

It was after a moment that Ruby realized that she wasn't being followed. She turned back to Weiss, standing there in the water, the door to her stall open. "Uh, Weiss. What are you doing?"

Weiss was blushing to match Ruby's hood. "What does it look like I'm doing Ruby? I'm inviting you in."

Ruby nearly dropped her towel from shock. "...What?"

Weiss managed, somehow, to look Ruby dead in the eye. "We love each other, we're alone, I'm turned on...let's fuck."

Ruby only stared at Weiss. "But..."

Weiss pointed into her stall. "Yours. Here. Now."

Ruby looked at her teammate, wondering if she had forgotten last night... And promptly decided that she didn't care. She dropped her towel, baring it all for the world to see. "Well, if you insist, let's fuck."

Weiss welcomed Ruby into her stall with a grope. "Why do you all have bigger breasts than me?"

Ruby shrugged, enjoying the feeling of falling water and Weiss' hands exploring her body. "Maybe you just have smaller tits, and we all have normal sized tits." Ruby reached up and gave own her breasts a playful squeeze. "Course, mine are all soft because of all the sugar I eat."

Weiss rolled her eyes, her hands starting to move a bit lower. "You have really nice abs." A bit lower. And really nice hips." And lower. "And a really, really nice clit." Weiss stroked Ruby's clitoris, eliciting a groan from the red haired girl.

Weiss smiled as she fingered the bald crotch of her leader, feeling both a sense of power and a sense of fulfillment at managing to make Ruby happy. She dragged her middle finger across Ruby's narrow slit and popped it in her mouth, sucking it sensuously. "You taste sweet."

Ruby giggled. "Weiss. You're so naughty." Ruby raised a hand and rested it on Weiss' erect nipple. "I like that."

Ruby began her work on the white haired girl. Slowly, she traced a spinning pattern around on nipple with her tongue, slowly working the other with her thumb and index finger. Then, she would switch off, removing her mouth from one and reattaching herself to Weiss' chest, grabbing the old nipple and working it. Weiss moaned quietly under Ruby's ministrations.

Ruby now stopped and began to work her way downward, tracing a slow, lazy path down Weiss' stomach, placing kisses as she went. Slowly nearing the beautiful, white nirvana of Weiss' crotch, Ruby reached up and tweaked both of Weiss' nipples, resulting in a groan from the heiress.

Suddenly, just as Ruby was feeling the top of Weiss' thick, unshaven bush brush the bottom of her chin, a hand descended and stopped her. "Stand up Ruby."

Ruby got to her feet, a quizzical eye cocked at Weiss' evil grin. "Ruby, I want to share this with you. So that means that I need you to get down on the ground with me."

Maybe it was the heat from the still falling water or Ruby was genuinely blushing, but the younger girl did smile and agree.

Getting down on the ground, Ruby spread her legs, inviting Weiss to eat out her bald cunt. Weiss turned and lay down across Ruby, her pussy in the perfect position of Ruby to lick and fuck. Without further ado, Ruby lapped a tongue into her teammate's sweet honeypot, the heiress giggling and doing the same.

It had a strange taste, Ruby's vagina. A touch of salt, a bit bitter: totally different from Ruby's personality. Weiss swiped her tongue over it, loving how each twitch she felt from Ruby was a reaction to her actions, and loving the pleasure of Ruby mimicking her own licking, neatly eating her out as she ate Ruby out.

On the other side of the equation, Ruby was having similar thoughts, enjoying the sweet and salty taste that was Weiss' pussy. Feeling adventurous, Ruby slipped two fingers into Weiss' bum hole, laughing at Weiss' sudden cringe, followed by her slow relaxation, and after a moment, reciprocation.

So here these two wonderful women were, playing with each other, feeling one another, loving and sucking and fucking one another. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Ruby and Weiss froze, Ruby four fingers deep into Weiss' cunt, Weiss' tongue glued to it's position, directly on Ruby's nub. The two girls shared a look.

"Hmm. I guess this place is empt- OH MY GOD!" The door had come open and, lo and behold, Pyrrha Nikos was standing there, looking down at Ruby and Weiss mid-fuck. To her credit, Pyrrha reacted fast enough that Ruby and Weiss only had five seconds to see her completely nude body, but then again, seeing an athletic woman's body is always an achievement.

For a moment, Ruby and Weiss stared at the red-headed woman, who was desperately trying to cover herself. Finally giving up, Pyrrha bent over and grabbed her towel.

"...Hi Pyrrha."

Pyrrha stared down at the two girls. "Please tell me this is one of those, 'it isn't what it looks like' moments."

Weiss and Ruby shared a look before Ruby removed her hand from Weiss' pussy and stood up. "Sorry. It's exactly what it looks like. Me and Weiss here..."

Weiss tossed a hand around Ruby's shoulders. "We're together."

Pyrrha looked at the two naked lesbians for a while before stepping away, getting her bag, and bringing it over. A moment later, she produced a small white card, emblazoned with the words: 'Pompeii, Lingerie and Toys for all Couples.' She handed it to the two girls. "If you need anything, they can manage next day delivery."

Weiss took the card. "Thank you Pyrrha. But... are they good business?"

Pyrrha laughed. "Good business? Where did you think I got this bad boy?" Saying that Pyrrha pulled out a frankly enormous dildo and spread her legs, before slotting it into her pussy. "This baby is worth every penny."

And with that, Pyrrha stood up, dribbled her towel, and stepped into the still running water, closing the door behind her. "Have a nice day. I'm sorry for walking in on you."

Weiss and Ruby smiled and left, looking for another place to fuck each other. They still hadn't cum yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Oh, beautiful White Rose. There is only one thing better, but that's already been done. The response has continued to skyrocket in views and positive response. Neither me nor my anonymous writer expected anything like this, so thank you all for continuing to read. If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat and the Swan

**Chapter 4: The Cat and the Swan**

"Weiss. Psh. Weiss."

Someone jostled the sleepy heiress. "What?"

"Get up. We're going out."

Weiss opened sleep exhausted eyes, fighting to prevent them from closing again underneath the weight of her exhaustion. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

Weiss promptly closed her eyes and collapsed back into bed. "Then good night."

"But Weiss, this is the only time we can do this and not get caught."

Weiss opened her eyes again, fighting to blink away the blur...and was instantly awake when she took in the sight of Blake.

Specifically, Blake was naked, bar her bow. "Blake, what are you doing?"

Blake smiled, her face displaying an almost luminous blush. "Well, I was thinking we could go out. Just you, me, nothing else."

Weiss stared at the nude Faunus. "You mean you want to go out streaking?"

Blake giggled at Weiss's choice of words. "No. Just...naked."

"But, but-"

"With both of you shut up." A voice layered with disinterest and empty of enthusiasm, the hallmarks of exhaustion, said. Weiss and Blake stared at the speaker, a very tired Yang, who was glaring down at them from behind a tangled mop of blonde hair. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Weiss blushed a little at ruining Yang's sleep. Because the girls had had the luck to begin their little tryst on a weekend, Yang and Blake had, instead of training or attending a weekend class, opted to spend the entire day in bed, experimenting sexually. When Weiss and Ruby had returned from their little excursion into the realm of sexual pleasures, they had discovered Yang with four fingers deep inside Blake, and her own cunt being sucked by the bound cat girl.

Weiss had been sure that if she and Ruby hadn't been so exhausted from their training and sexual encounter earlier, they may have very well have joined the pair in another massive orgy. That being said, the two had taken to opportunity to finger Yang and Blake before retiring to their school work and other business, the two elder, more developed girls continuing to fuck in the background.

Weiss got out of bed, even as Blake tried to sooth her irate lover. "So, what are we doing," she asked as quietly as possible.

Blake gave Yang a little kiss before turning around and hugging Weiss. "We're going outside, and we're going to have sex out there."

Weiss stopped. Stared. And blinked. "What?"

Blake was furiously blushing now, but her determination (and arousal) were obvious. "We go out, we screw, we try not to get caught. Come on. The excitement of it all, of trying to avoid being seen, of having sex in the most public places!"

"Ruining other people's mornings, perhaps." Yang groaned and climbed down from her bed, setting off another blush from Weiss. Yang, perhaps deciding that her lovers would enjoy the view, hadn't bothered with any clothes for bed, aside from bright yellow lace panties. "You two are going to get caught."

Blake smile was almost luminous in the dark room. "Maybe. But then again, it'll be so sexy."

Weiss switched her gaze from the panty clad blonde to the nude brunette, before thinking back to her and Ruby's encounter with Pyrrha, and decided to just follow her instincts. "No clothes, right?"

Blake smiled. "No clothing, just bare it all to the school."

Weiss smiled meekly, and stripped off her night gown. Like Yang, she hadn't bothered with any undergarments aside from her panties, so when those were shimmied down from her hips, she too was nude. "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Blake chuckled. "Oh, if we get caught, I'm saying you paid me to do this."

Weiss rolled her eyes, picking up her night gown and panties and neatly folding them onto her bed. "Let's see you try."

Blake took the opportunity the heiress had presented by bending over, and slapped Weiss' ass. "You're on, Schnee."

Yang said nothing, content to slip a hand into her panties and finger her cunt to the sight of Blake and Weiss' naked argument.

Blake wrapped an arm around Weiss and led her out of the room. "We'll be back before six, alright Yang."

Yang waved with her free hand. "See ya guys."

Blake opened the door and glanced up and down the hall. "Coast is clear."

Weiss stepped out into the dark hall, a blush developing on her face even in the apparent isolation. "Well, let's get the show on the road."

Blake smiled and wiggled her behind. "It'll be fun."

"This coming from the girl covering her breasts."

Blake uncovered her body fully. "Come on Weiss. Let's do something naughty."

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, but obliged her lesbian love for the moment, slipping an arm around Blake's waist, before slowly moving her hand between Blake's lower cheeks. The cat girl yelped when she felt Weiss' intrusion into her tighter entrance. "That's..."

"New?"

"I was going to say weird, but new works." Blake slipped a hand into Weiss' own anus. "But it is warm." She said breathlessly.

Weiss winced a little. "Yup. Warm and weird." She maneuvered her other hand around to Blake's hairy clit. "This should feel good though."

Blake moaned a little as Weiss began to rub her off, but not so turned on that she forgot to remember to reciprocate. For several minutes, she and Weiss walked down the hall, sharing teasing touches. Finally, a dam broke.

"Oh god." Blake whimpered. "Weiss, stop teasing! Harder!"

"Oh Blake I love your hands...oh my god this is so...oh fuck me Blake. Fuck…" Her voice broke off into a strangled moan.

The two girls came to a halt, gasping and moaning at the feelings of their orgasms, slowly coming down from their sex induced high. "Wow. Blake, that was intense."

Blake smiled and patted Weiss on the ass. "Thanks. I think here's a nice place for some oral, don't you?" She said gesturing towards a wide window.

Weiss nodded, climbing onto a windowsill. "Would you do the honors Blake?" Weiss asked spreading her legs.

Blake took a second to admire her moonlight clad lover, and then nodded. "It would be my pleasure Weiss." Blake got onto her knees and licked her lips. She flicked Weiss' nub, eliciting a moan from the heiress.

Blake started off slowly, swirling her tongue around the outer rim of Weiss' cunt, bringing a little whimper of annoyance from the rich girl. Slowly, Blake worked inward, her tongue teasing Weiss' labia and trailing along her slit. Weiss, for her part, just hung on to the window ledge with an ever tightening grip. "Oh god Blake. You really are great at this."

Blake decided that deserved a special treat and tongued Weiss' G-spot lightly, tickling the girl's pleasure center. Weiss nearly fell off of the window sill then and there. Head thrown back, she nearly screamed. "Oh yes Blake. Oh Blake. Oh Blake!"

Unannounced to either girl, but announced to us, another person was watching the event, and furiously masturbating to it.

Weiss began to tease Blake's head, her hands stroking Blake's cat ears underneath her bow. The catgirl purred into Weiss' pussy, driving her tongue into the wet entrance.

Weiss couldn't hold on any longer. She came with a cry, her lovers name tumbling from her lips.

Blake slipped her tongue up and caught Weiss' cum in her mouth, drinking the oddly salty, watery discharge. Sating her lust and thirst slightly, she stood up and leaned into Weiss. "How was that?" she asked with a grin.

Weiss tweaked one of Blake's nipples. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

The two girls quickly swapped places, Blake on the sill, Weiss on her knees, lapping up Blake's pussy like it was a delicious meal and she was a starving vagabond.

Weiss took a different approach to pleasuring Blake. She started from the bottom, her tongue mere millimeters from Blake's anus, and slowly worked her way up. The bottom of Blake's cunt, the center, her G-spot, all were slowly and presently given the attention they deserved.

Blake seized Weiss' head and rocked her hips, gasping and moaning as the heiress worshiped her womanhood with her tongue. "Oh Weiss, I love you. Weiss fuck me harder!"

Weiss obliged her partner, sticking out her tongue and plowing Blake's furrow with it. The catgirl's eye's rolled up to the heavens as she approached her climax. "OH WEISS, FUCK ME!"

Weiss had the sense to quickly clamp down on Blake's nub, stopping the immediate deluge from soaking into the floor. Swallowing the fluid, Weiss stood and kissed Blake, her tongue slipping into Blake's mouth and caressing the cat girl's own. "So, wanna switch again?" She asked with a devilish smile.

Blake smiled. "Let's."

"Actually, can I try?"

Blake and Weiss froze.

The demure, you could even say shy, voice that they heard had come from neither of them, but rather from the small, quiet rabbit Faunus that had been watching the two make love for the past twenty minutes.

"V-velvet?"

Velvet Scarlatina blushed, but held up her hand, her green panties wrapped around her finger. "Can you two...give me oral?"

Blake and Weiss shared a look, weighing their options. On the one hand...it was Velvet. She wasn't...well, she wasn't Yang or Ruby. They didn't love her.

But on the other hand, if they didn't, and Velvet was angry about it, she could very well tell the school about their relationship.

So, it was with trepidation, and more than a touch of the feeling that they were cheating on Yang and Ruby, that Weiss and Blake said yes.

Velvet sat on the window sill, her night gown hiked up over her hips, her clitoris exposed. The two girls started slowly, bringing their tongues from either side, Blake taking one side, Weiss the other.

Velvet began to moan as the double assault took place. "Oh god...is this what it's like? Oh yes. Oh thank you. Oh thank you." She babbled.

Weiss and Blake began to double their attack, going in for the kill. Velvet nearly pissed herself in shock as the two more experienced lesbians assaulted her cunt, their tongues entwining, Weiss and Blake sharing stolen kisses when they could get away with it.

All the while, Velvet quickly began to near her orgasm. Her inexperience making her so much more sensitive.

Her moans increased in volume. Her knuckles were white on the windowsill, her grip never letting up. She writhed between the two girls, unused to the intense sensations. With a hoarse cry, she screamed her pleasure.

Blake and Weiss barely managed to dodge the sudden squirt from Velvet, before instantly getting back into her cunt. Velvet's eyes rolled up as the two refused to allow her even the slightest reprieve. Her second orgasm splashed on to their faces. Her third didn't even squirt.

At the fourth, Velvet got up, only to tumble down and nearly hit the ground messily. "Tha, thank you. Thank you so much."

Blake brought Velvet to look her straight in the eyes. "Velvet, swear to us you won't tell anyone what you saw here, or what we did. Please."

Velvet nodded. "I swear never to tell a soul that you made love to me."

Blake stood up and pulled Velvet to her feet. "Get out of here." She slapped the girl's ass for good measure. Velvet raced off, forgetting something important.

Weiss held up Velvet's green panties. "What should we do with her panties?"

Blake looked at them, and then plucked Velvet's panties from Weiss' hand, before scrunching them up and stuffing Velvet's cotton panties into her glistening wet pussy. "What panties?"

The walk home wasn't as eventful. Weiss and Blake touched, caressed, spanked, and at one point decided to leave their mark and went down a secluded corridor to piss on the floor, but once that was done, all they had to do was get into their room.

Of course, once inside, the two nude women were greeted with the site of Ruby and Yang scissoring each other with their panties still on. "Oh! Hey Blake, hey Weiss. What did we miss?"

Weiss stared at Ruby, before she came over and kissed her friend, teammate and lover on the lips. "Nothing at all, Ruby. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Another cum-filled chapter in the books, or website, whatever. As I have been saying, I am going for a 3-week long trip on Thursday and will not be able to upload on certain days. I will try to update on every Sunday and Wednesday possible, but there are some days that I will have no internet and therefore will not be able to do anything. On the bright side, this trip gives me a long time to write more Night Fire amongst some possible other things. Me and my writer would both like to thank you all for reading and for all of the support you have shown for this story. If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	5. Chapter 5: Enabling Love

**Chapter 5: Enabling Love**

Four AM isn't typically a time that people would be awake. It actually was quite uncommon for people to be active, let alone cooking breakfast. It was also quite uncommon for people to be rooming with their older sister. Of course, Ruby Rose happened to be in the situation that both were true.

Ruby rolled silently from her bed and followed her nose, eyes closed from exhaustion and slightly tired smell induced bliss. "Good morning Yang."

Yang turned and hugged her sister. "Good morning Ruby."

Ruby blinked, and nearly recoiled in shock. Yang cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong Ruby?"

Ruby blushed and coughed awkwardly into her fist. "You're... Um... Not wearing a shirt."

Yang raised her eyebrow again. "And...so?"

Ruby tried not to stare. Yang's chest was...big. Huge even. And looking down further, Ruby was beginning to feel a bit inadequate, even if Yang's panties obscured the whole view. Sure, she'd seen her sister naked before, but this was the first time since last night. And since what they had done last night... Ruby started blushing.

Yang, despite her lack of shame around her sister, did clue in on Ruby's discomfort and quickly grabbed a shirt from her drawer. Ruby collapsed on to Weiss's cot, her face red enough to match her cape. Yang abandoned her hasty breakfast and wrapped an arm around Ruby. "Hey. How're you holding up?"

Ruby gulped, her gaze flickering to Yang's chest before returning to empty space. "I'm just... well..."

Yang's smile vanished like a snowball in hell. "Oh."

"It's about last night."

The two sister's cringed. Ruby from insecurity, Yang from no small amount of shame. Finally, Yang mustered the courage to talk again. "Ruby, do you know why I... why I decided to sleep with you and Blake and Weiss?"

Ruby seemed to find the opposite wall incredibly fascinating, for all the attention she paid it. "Was it because you wanted to?"

Yang's fugue state cracked neatly. "What? No." Yang draped an arm onto Ruby's shoulder's, before dragging her sister into a tight hug. "Well... I did it because I was scared for you Ruby."

Ruby snapped her gaze back to Yang. "Eh?"

Yang gave the best motherly smile she could conjure and pulled Ruby closer. "Ruby, you're entering a part of your life where you're beginning to think about other people in a sexual manner. I wouldn't have had you enter that part of your life in quite the manner that you did, but I was glad that I was there to help ease you into it."

Ruby blushed at that. "R-really?"

Yang's smile shrunk from "motherly" to "sisterly". "Of course Ruby. I could have done without the incest though."

Ruby face palmed. "Yeah... whoops."

At that, Yang blushed a bit herself. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

Ruby's head snapped back to face Yang. "What!?"

Yang flinched in surprise, but not fear. "Ruby, frankly, you're my sister. I love you, but when I decided to sleep with you... I was on a sex high. I don't love you like that."

Ruby froze.

"...eh, Ruby?" Yang waited for Ruby to say something. She didn't. "Ruby?"

She waved her hand across Ruby's gaze. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

Ruby twitched slightly. She started shaking. Suddenly and to Yang's shock, Ruby was crying. "Wha...?"

Ruby sobbed openly, but when Yang reached to hug her sister, Ruby pushed her arms away. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby hiccuped painfully and looked at Yang with reddened eyes. "Don't-hic- don't you love me?"

Yang opened her mouth in surprise, but rapidly articulated her answer. "I love you. You're my sister and I love you."

Ruby's sobs faded a bit. "But don't you love me like I love you?"

"Of cour-" Yang caught herself.

Her mind rewound to the last night. Ruby, Weiss and Blake, all entwined and loving each other and her, all making love, all in love. It had been a hard time for her: both her fear that they'd reject her and the fear that they would reject her sister. They were fears that she'd kept to herself, not even letting Blake know them.

And yet...they'd been for nothing. Blake loved her, Ruby certainly did. Weiss...well, Yang hoped she loved her. The Heiress was a touch rough around the edges, but a well meaning woman most of the time.

And yet...Ruby was her sister. She wanted to protect her sister. She wanted to be close to her team. And she wanted Ruby to know that.

What she and Ruby had done however...

Yang gulped and pulled Ruby into a tight hug. Her little sister reciprocated and wrapped her arms around Yang. And for a moment, Yang thought.

'What do I want? I want Ruby to be happy, and our team to be close, right?'

'Yeah, but what else?'

Yang could say that she was repulsed by the thought of incest, but at the same time was going over the thought. Ruby was also a woman, so a sexual relationship wouldn't produce a child. Furthermore, Yang and Ruby looked different enough to not pass as sisters. Hell, they had different surnames.

From another angle, there was the Pedo argument. Yang was seventeen, Ruby was fifteen. But this argument fell flat as well. Ruby's birthday was before Yang's, meaning that Ruby would be sixteen and at the age of consent before Yang was a legal adult. So there wasn't the legal issues to worry about, at least for now.

And finally, the issue of the psyche. Yang wasn't going to kid herself on this one. She and Ruby were training to hunt vicious, murderous monsters. They were made of some pretty stern stuff: sex wouldn't break them.

And, in the end, there was one final thing to consider: Yang, as much as she both hated and delighted to admit the fact, did feel some romantic feelings towards Ruby. Ruby was amazing: talented, intelligent, and her naïveté was just so cute. And whatever Yang wanted, she knew she could never hurt her sister, even if she tried.

With her mind made up, Yang pulled back. "I love you Ruby. I love you, and I want you."

Ruby sniffled, relief and more then a touch of pure happiness washing over her. When she had seen Yang, and when she thought about her sister... she couldn't shake the feeling that they had moved past being sisters. She loved her sister, but she loved Yang even more.

"Thank you Yang."

"You're welcome, sis." The two embraced again, until Yang noticed that Ruby was making a particularly violent to free herself. "What's wrong?"

Ruby burst out if the embrace, gasping for breath. "Not. Enough. Air. In. Breasts."

Yang blinked, surprised that Ruby had almost been hurt by her breasts, but more then slightly amused. "Well, it would have been a great way to go out, right?"

Ruby's lips quirked with a light grin. "Yeah, I could have enjoyed being between them. They're just so...big."

"Ha ha. Thank you sis." Yang smiled, but a blush was creeping on to her face. "So... you wanna... you know..?"

Ruby's blush, only now fully dissipated, returned with a vengeance. "You want me... to touch them?"

Yang winced. "No. I'm asking if you want you to touch them."

Ruby gulped, and sat up. Between her sister and herself, they had one tank top, one white shirt, two pairs of panties, and one pair of pants. Yang had the shirt and panties. Aside from the white cotton, nothing separated Ruby from Yang's breasts.

A hand slowly inched to the fabric, contacting it with tentative hesitance. Ever so slowly, Ruby placed her other hand down, feeling Yang's size in both hands. Yang, simply trying to steady herself for this, took slow breaths as Ruby began to explore.

One hand slipped underneath, gathering the weight into it's palm, allowing Ruby to appreciate it's weight. An idle thought meandered through her mind: 'Yang must have some serious back pains.' The other hand ghosted up, caressing the mammary with tender care.

As Ruby worked, Yang allowed her head to loll back and enjoy her sister's inexperienced but still loving ministrations. Ruby didn't do much, as her actions only amounted to a light, but enjoyable massage. But she also tried to avoid hurting her, which was something that Yang very, very much appreciated. Much to her chagrin and secret enjoyment, Yang could feel herself getting wet.

Ruby was also noticing her sister's arousal: Yang's nipples had begun to harden. Ruby gulped at the sudden points in Yang's shirt. "Uh...Yang. What do I...?"

Yang giggled, allowing her arms to give out and drop herself fully on to Weiss' bed. "What do you think Ruby? The world is your oyster right now."

Ruby gulped and followed her sister down. A quick glance up to see Yang's encouraging smile was enough for Ruby to pluck up the courage to start again. Taking a handful of Yang's shirt, Ruby worked it up slowly, aided a touch by Yang arching her back. Finally, with a quick motion, Ruby uncovered Yang's breasts again.

Each one was a solid color, a clean, even tan. Even underneath their heft was a neat, full tan. Only the pink nipples, hard and full, retained their original color. Ruby marveled at them, a touch over awed by her sister's body. "Wow..."

"Ruby?"

Ruby didn't stop staring. "Yeah."

"I'm up here you know."

Ruby gulped and looked at Yang. "Sorry. It's just...you are beautiful. Very much."

Yang's sisterly smile returned. "Thank you Ruby." Yang gave her tits a slight jiggle. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Ruby looked down, before noting that, while Yang was only wearing lacy panties that had been wetted by her arousal, she was still wearing her tank top and pajama pants. A quick strip took care of those.

Yang sat up and laughed. "You may think I'm beautiful, but you're gorgeous Ruby." Yang kissed her now mostly nude sister. "Don't ever forget you're beautiful."

Ruby, now only wearing red cotton panties, blushed at her sister's praise and bent over her, latching one hand to her sister's breast, and her mouth to Yang's nipple. Yang gasped in surprise, but giggled anyway. "Yeah Ruby. Oh yeah. I love you."

Ruby was slightly less surprised when Yang's nipple began to release milk, but only slightly. "How do you do that?"

Yang smiled. "Just a little trick I came up with. I just use my Aura to generate a bit. It isn't hard."

Ruby giggled, and returned to suckling Yang. Yang's milk had a strange taste, very sweet and creamy, but with a certain something. Ruby couldn't put her finger on it, but after a moment, realized something. Yang, for her own reason's and for Ruby's sake, loved her, unconditionally. She protected her, helped her, and now, Yang was feeding her.

That in mind, Ruby disengaged from Yang's breasts and kissed her sister full on the lips. "I love you Yang."

Yang giggled, kissing back. "I love you too Ruby."

A second of indecision past, and then Ruby had seized Yang and flipped her over. "Now you do me."

Yang complied vigorously, her tongue and mouth diving down and encircling Ruby's breast with careful, tender love. Ruby shuddered as her sister's own actions began to turn her on, her red cotton panties slowly staining. "Oh Yang! Oh Yang!"

Yang flicked the nipples, alternating between one and the other with frightening efficiency. Ruby continued to moan. "Oh God Yang!" If either had looked, they would have noticed a sizable wet spot on Ruby's panties, right over her clit.

Finally, Yang removed herself and kissed Ruby. "I love you sis. I hope that we never lose each other."

Ruby kissed back. "So do I."

Yang stood up, and only then did either notice the wet patch's on their panties. "Heh. Looks like someone's been turned on." Yang sang.

"Oh speak for yourself, sweetheart." Ruby countered. After a moment, Ruby spread her legs. "Hey...you wanna eat me out?"

Yang looked at her sister's shockingly inviting crotch, thoroughly turned on by the manner of how her legs curved inward, and then smiled. "I have a better idea."

In seconds, Yang had lined up her legs over and under Ruby's, scissored between them. Ruby, understanding the intent, was blushing and smiling. "You first Yang?"

Yang smiled and closed the gap between herself and her sister. Their panty-clad lower lips met.

For a moment, either sibling enjoyed the sensation of their love's wet clit on their own, separated only by a thin layer of cotton. Then, Yang began to grind her crotch into Ruby's.

Both girls groaned as Yang began to speed up, the feel of their panties against each other a shockingly strong turn on. "Oh Yang!"

"Oh Ruby!"

"Oh God!"

Ruby shuddered as her body clenched up, her legs spasmed, and her cunt seized. Her orgasm hit like a freight train, nearly knocking her over.

Yang began to show signs of this as well, her lacy yellow panties soaking further, her grinding becoming more furious and out of control. With sudden, and unprecedented force, she lost control and came. "OH, GODS, RUBY! I LOVE YOU!"

Yang collapsed, but the deal of fabric grinding against her sensitive crotch brought her back to reality. Ruby, her crotch thoroughly wet, her body still shaking from the strength of her orgasm, had taken up her place, and was now grinding her panty clad cunt against Yang's. "Oh Yang!"

At that moment, the door opened, and a nude Blake and a nude Weiss walked in. "Oh, hey Weiss. Hey Blake. What did we miss?"

Weiss walked over to the screwing sisters and kissed Ruby. "Nothing at all Ruby. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Yay for finally being back. I'm sorry that I have not been able to upload at all for the past two weeks but I have been busy on the road trip. On that same note, RTX 2014 was amazing. I was able to make it in to the RWBY panel and boy did it get me excited for the future. Expect some great things coming up on the 24th. Anyways, thank you for sticking through the wait and as always if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	6. Chapter 6: Ladybugs in the Forest

**Chapter 6: Ladybugs in the Forest**

Morning slowly coalesced on the city of Vale, and more importantly, on Beacon academy. In it's hallowed halls, student and teacher alike stirred, going through their morning routines. Some nabbed whatever coffee had been brewed, others fried bacon and cooked eggs, and a handful sharpened weapons and planned their classes.

All except one team...

"Yaaaaannnng!"

"Oh come on, Ruby!"

Team RWBY was having another interesting morning. It mostly consisted of either Yang or Weiss arguing over who was better in bed, and continually asking Blake and Ruby who it was. Neither girl really had the heart to tell them that they didn't care.

Honestly, they had fallen in love with them, and sex didn't change that. Though it did help.

Weiss grabbed a pancake and threw it at Yang. "Yang, we all know that I'm better. I have better drive, more stamina, and I happen to be-."

"Built like a boy?"

"Yes, exact... you take that back, bitch."

"Make me... slut."

"Pervert."

"Whore."

"Harlot."

"Carpet muncher."

"Adulterer."

"...really?"

Blake gnawed on her pancake with interest, enjoying the airy bread taste of the meal, thoroughly trying to ignore Yang and Weiss' arguing. Watching them fight was painful. She loved them both, but seeing the two at each other's throats was going to freak her out.

At that moment, it dawned on Blake exactly how much stress she had put Ruby and Yang under the night she revealed her race. A stab of guilt was all that emerged from her whirling mind.

Ruby probably wasn't thinking along those lines. "Yang, you and Weiss are both great. You don't need to argue..." Ruby was cut off by a manic Yang deciding her sister's personal space was something she could ignore.

"Ruby, we're not asking if we're good, we're asking who's better. So, who?"

"Uhh... Blake?"

Weiss and Yang tried to glare Blake to death. The cat girl rolled her eyes. "You're all delusional. I'm not that good."

Ruby snorted into her breakfast, even though Yang and Weiss had the sense to look a little ashamed. Yang said it best though. "Blake's the best. Hands down."

"Absolutely."

"Ditto sis."

Blake flicked her ears modestly. "Thanks."

Yang kicked back her chair. "Course, I'm the second best."

Weiss facepalmed. "Sure you are Yang. You're the second best... and I'm a lesbian."

Ruby raised a hand to indicate she wanted to speak. "Umm... you are."

Collectively, the older girls of team RWBY shared a look somewhere between annoyance and shock. "Ruby, I'm not a lesbian. And I believe that neither Yang nor Blake are either."

Ruby looked somewhat baffled. "But... don't you love me?"

Weiss winced at the point she had implied. "Yes, we do, I'm just not homosexual. I'm Pansexual."

This time, _Yang_ was the confused one. "Wait, what? You're into pans?"

"...No Yang. I'm-."

"Do you like thick handles?"

"Yang!"

"Just playing."

Weiss started again. "Being Pansexual means that I don't consider gender an issue. I just like you if you're strong."

Ruby looked at Weiss, then reached under the table and pulled Crescent Rose out from underneath the table and activated it. "So this is hot?"

Weiss blushed. "That's not the point." Blake and Yang just glanced underneath the table, both wondering the very obvious question of '_where the hell did she get her weapon from?'_

Weiss continued. "Gender is essentially a non issue. I believe I would be attracted to you and Blake and Yang regardless of your genders." After a moment, Weiss added a clarifying. "Probably attracted."

Ruby raised her hand, asking her teacher. "Why only probably?"

Weiss gulped and tried to look at something other then her friends-cum-lovers. "Well... maybe I was always Pansexual, and all I needed was to sleep with someone who wasn't a man to realize that I would enjoy it. This is all so new to me... It's hard to explain my feelings."

Blake mustered a smile and gave Weiss a little shake on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Weiss. We care about you, and we always will. As such..." Blake stood up, "I would like everyone to know that prior to entering Beacon Academy, I was aware I was Bisexual."

Yang clapped ironically. "Wow Blake. That's so amazing. You know your label. Whoop De do. Who cares: I sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want. Screw orientation."

"Yang, knowing your orientation-"

"I'd screw you to Weiss, if I had the time."

"And speaking of- oh crap!" Blake had pulled out her scroll to check the time, only to be horrified to see it read 8:50. "Class starts in ten minutes."

Thus the four girls broke out into a flurry of activity, during which the table was set on fire, several of Blake's vintage books were misplaced, Weiss ended up with everyone's weapons, Ruby somehow got dressed in Blake's stockings, and Yang nearly smothered Ruby with her breasts by accident.

But five minutes later, the girls were off to their classes, and things, for once, were back to normal.

* * *

Of course, they all missed the inconspicuous box next to their door...

Blake stalked through the underbrush, her prey unaware of her proximity. At the opportune moment, the Faunus tensed her muscles and lunged from the bushes, her arms outstretched and grappling her target. A single, fluid motion pressed the blade of Gambol Shroud to the victims throat.

"And this class, is why vigilance is the key to success amongst hunters," Professor Port explained from beneath Blake. "If I had been truly inattentive at that moment, why, an assassin could have completely beheaded me. And a fine show from Miss Belladonna, if I do say so myself."

Blake climbed off her teacher. "Is that all?"

"Yes, quite. Now class, as we are approaching your lunch hour, you may choose to remain out here. For your information, this region of the Forever Fall Forest has been cleared of Grimm recently, so as long as you remain within the boundaries, you should remain safe. Tata!" And with that, Professor Port strode off to enjoy his lunch of Mandarin Orange Chicken and Rice, with Grimm blood for soy sauce.

Presently, the students dispersed. Some hung around in the meadow, enjoying the serene atmosphere of the clear blue skies and red leaves. A handful gathered friends and exited the clearing, off to do as they please, either to eat alone, or to possibly hunt some Grimm. Blake saw a gesture from Ruby, the only team member she shared the class with, to leave the meadow as well. Blake followed wordlessly.

The walk from the clearing was uneventful, but not particularly quiet. Ruby had a knack to somehow link the most seemingly random topics together, and bringing Blake into conversation about them. For her part, Blake tried to talk about what Ruby talked about.

On the other side of the conversation, Ruby was experiencing self doubt. Blake nodded and nodded and talked a little, but didn't smile much. Not even at Ruby's jokes. Sure they were all terrible terrible jokes, but that was what made them funny... right?

For a moment, Ruby allowed silence to descend and waited. Blake walked along, quiet as well, maybe even enjoying the quiet. Ruby got more worried._ 'What if she's happy I'm being quiet. Or worse: she doesn't want to talk to me. Oh, she doesn't want to spend time with me, doesn't like me, oh come on.'_

"Wow."

Ruby snapped out of her fugue fast enough to give her thoughts whiplash. "What was that?"

"This."

Ruby looked where Blake was pointing... and her jaw dropped.

The ground had been gradually descending for the last few minutes of walking, with tall slabs of granite appearing from underneath the red sod. The slope culminated in an enormous grotto, a giant lake that was neatly sheltered by three ancient and giant trees. Between the leaves light shown through, but from above Ruby could intuit that this little region of the Forest was just like any other. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Blake pointed at the lake. "Did you know about this?"

Ruby shook her head. "I just wanted to walk..."

Blake went down to the waters edge and dipped a hand in. "Well, the water is fine. Seems clean, and fairly mobile. You know, you could probably drink this."

Ruby set aside Crescent Rose and sat down on the sandy beach. "Beautiful."

Blake stood up, staring out at the lake. Maybe Ruby imagine it, but something about Blake looked almost... melancholy. "You okay Blake?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Ruby stared at Blake. The Faunus girl sat down in the sand, looking out over the water. _'Poor woman. Probably something on her mind. Doesn't she want to talk to me about it?'_

"Hey Blake?"

"What?"

"...do you like me?"

Blake choked on air. "W, what? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... It's just at times you seem like you don't want to talk to me. It's like I'm annoying you, or something. I don't want to to annoy you, but when you don't try and talk to me, it feels like you dislike me."

Blake blinked in surprise, before sliding up to Ruby and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm just quiet around everyone. It's not your fault."

"But can't you at least try?" Ruby's look of genuine worry was surprising, to say the least. So Blake nodded assuring, just trying to be there for her.

Ruby looked deep into Blake's eyes. "Blake?"

"Yeah."

"...Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

For a few minutes, neither girl spoke, enjoying the sun, the whisper of the water, and the simple presence of one another.

This was predictably ruined. "Blake, I think I'm horny."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Really Ruby? Here?"

Ruby gave Blake her best puppy dog eyes. "Puwease Blakey? Just wonce?"

Blake blushed a little and rolled her eyes, even though she was secretly admitting she had done worse just earlier that morning. "Fine. But we need to be quick. One cum each."

"Yay!" Ruby hiked up her skirt and hooked her thumbs into her stockings. Just before she pulled then off, Blake noted the slight damp spot just above her crotch and wondered how long Ruby had been turned on.

Ruby's clit, unlike Weiss' or Yang's, was clear shaven and very immaculate. The only indication of womanhood was the slight flaring of the lips. Blake didn't particularly care though: Ruby was clear shaven, which meant it would be easier to eat her out.

Ruby brought her stockings down to her ankles and spread her legs as well as she could. "Would you do the honooooooh!" Blake had dived in before Ruby could finish her sentence.

Blake started slowly, like with Weiss. She focused on the lower portion, working her way up. Ruby gulped as Blake began to work on her vagina. "Ohhhhhhh Blaaaaaake. Ahh!"

Blake took her mouth off Ruby's cunt and slipped a finger in. Ruby convulsed again when Blake inserted a second finger. "Does that turn you on Ruby?"

"Ahhahaha." Ruby was too busy enjoying her fingering to answer coherently. Blake pulled her hand out and flicked Ruby's womanhood with her tongue. "Ah! Oh Blake!"

Blake traced a spiraling pattern across Ruby's cunt, finally finishing with pressing her lips to Ruby's crotch and seeing how far in her tongue could go. "Hah!" gasped Ruby.

A convulsion, panting, and a hand to pull her head from Ruby's vagina was all Blake needed to know she had satisfied her partner. "Feeling better."

"Ha. Do you need to ask, ha?" Ruby gasped a bit more before pulling her stockings back up. "Alright, get on your hands and knees. I'll take you doggy style."

Blake did so. "That's a bit racist."

"Sorry," Ruby said as she pulled down Blake's shorts and panties. "By the way, heads up." That was all the warning Ruby gave when she plunged her fingers into Blake.

Blake clenched down in surprise. "Ack. Warn me next time."

"I did." Ruby began to speed up her finger born assault. "Hey, is this good?"

Blake tried to catch her breath and braced her forehead on the sand. "Hurry up!"

Ruby started thrusting more vigorously, setting a fast tempo to Blake's breathing. Blake was trying to keep herself from moaning _too_ loudly, if only to keep the privacy.

Behind her, Ruby had an idea. Getting directly behind Blake, Ruby began thrusting her hips in rhythm with her fingers, bouncing her body against Blake's with each thrust. For a moment, a very erroneous thought filtered through Blake's sex addled mind: '_Ruby's grown a penis and is fucking me with it. She'll knock me up and we'll have a little girl that we'll raise together forever.' _Out loud, she articulate the passion and surprise as such: "OH GOD!"

Blake neatly lost control and came hard, squirting a bit into the sand. Ruby leaned down and french kissed Blake's pussy affectionately. "I love you Blake."

"Heh. Me too, squirt. Me too."

Ruby was nice enough to pull up Blake's clothes after that, and even offered to give Blake a second, but the girl in Black declined. "I don't need it. I just need you, here, with me."

Ruby nearly teared up at that. The walk home was filled with talk about their lives, both past and present, and finally, two friends cemented their bond as lovers.

And after classes ended, when they got back to their dorm, it was to the sight of Weiss strap on fucking Yang. Truly, a great way to end the day.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter. My writer was experiencing some personal issues that they had to attend to first. Anyways, it's good to see him back. Hopefully, Chapter 7 will be released next Wednesday, but that depends on if he has fixed everything. Again, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	7. Chapter 7: Warm and Cold Love

**Chapter 7: Warm and Cold Love**

"And that class, is why you always listen to mysterious talking frogs that may be hallucinations. They will always show you exactly how badly you need fresh air. And that is all."

In the blink of an eye, Professor Oobleck vanished out of the room, allowing the remaining students to pack up their bags and homework and sluggishly follow him out the door.

After a few turns down the many hallways of Beacon Academy, the group of students had thoroughly subdivided to the point that Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee were basically alone. Of course, Yang couldn't take the silence forever.

"So...what's the thing with you and Ruby?"

Weiss offered a very polite non-answer. "What thing?"

"The news. The deal. What's up with you two now?"

Weiss politely coughed into her hand. "Could this wait until we get to our room?"

Yang blinked and then groaned painfully, folding her arms. "Come on. I'm her sister: I need to know everything about her."

Weiss subtlety rolled her eyes. "You're also... You know Ruby. Just ask her."

Yang deflated a little. "Weiss... Ruby may be my sister, but that doesn't mean she tells me everything. You're her friend: she tells us different things, and I need to know them."

Weiss huffed and looked at Yang. The blonde was the picture of concerned sororal affect. Weiss couldn't tell her a lie. "She's a bit worried about... all of us doing this. She isn't sure that this is a good thing."

Yang grimaced, finding little satisfaction in the realization of her fears. "She hasn't told me this. Is that really how she feels about us?"

Weiss rubbed the back of her head as they rounded another corner. "It's... also how I feel."

That perked Yang's ears.

"Yang... you have to understand that I thought I was straight for years. I figured I would find a nice, strong man and that would be it. I never thought I would be... well, in a relationship like this. Especially one like this. I don't think any one of us had ever thought this would happen."

"But the truth is Yang, I don't want to change this back to how it was. I... I..."

"You love me? All of us?"

The scarred heiress stared at the blonde bounty hunter, fear and confidence mixing in her eyes. "Yes Yang. I love you, and Ruby, and Blake, regardless of your strength, or Ruby's age, or Blake's heritage. They don't mean anything to me."

Yang blinked at the declaration, then rubbed at her eye. "Damn dust. I should blowing this up, not getting it caught in my eye."

Weiss smirked lightly. "Oh I'm welling up in tears myself Yang. Oh why oh why must you be irritated by a speck of dust at this time?"

Yang punched Weiss in the shoulder. "Knock it off, sweetheart."

"Not on your life sister."

"Who you calling sister, witch?"

"The loud mouthed little bitch, that's who."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"I already called you that, Harlot."

"Then...boy."

"Adul... what?"

"Boy."

For a moment, Weiss and Yang stared at each other. Weiss... decided she didn't care. "Goodbye Yang."

"Oh come on! Can't I make one joke?"

"I don't even know what you're joking about."

"Well I'm calling you a boy because you're flat." For emphasize, Yang bounced her rack. "Come on Weiss, it's not that bad."

"It was, Yang. It was a terrible joke. It didn't have any build up, it lacked a follow through and another thing-."

Weiss promptly tripped over a box.

Yang grabbed her friend and pulled her gently to her feet. "You alright?"

Weiss gave herself a little shake, mentally berating herself for not noticing the box. "I'm fine Yang. It's just- oh my gods!"

Yang was promptly dragged into their room by Weiss, who all the while cackled quietly to herself about how 'it' was here. Yang decided to sit back and watch as Weiss cleared off her bed and undid the packing tape, extracting...

"A NIGHT GOWN?"

Weiss was blushing furiously, but turned and pressed the translucent material to her body to model it. "Notice anything?"

Yang stared at the material, trying to make the penny drop. Then it clicked: "It's lingerie!"

Weiss beamed and blushed at the same time. "Exactly. In fact, I got you all a pair."

Yang was blushing a bit herself as Weiss began extracting various ensembles. The one she owned was a pale white, very much see-though and was just long enough to cover her thighs, but left very little to the imagination. A red set, obviously Ruby's, was the most modest of the bunch, as it was actually opaque. From the look of it though, it wouldn't go past Ruby's hips.

A black set, belonging to the local feline friend, was almost as modest, including stockings, a tall neckline, opaque cloth, some fishnet arms...and no crotch.

Yang's little dress was the reverse in yellow. Stockings, fishnet, and not see through, but with easy access to her breasts. Additionally, while still covering the front, the crotch became a very narrow G-string. Yang was almost tempted to try it on right then.

But the best was only just emerging from the box. Toys, of all shapes and sizes were emerging from the box. Yang was very much tempted to grab whatever she could and leg it when one caught her eye. "All those boy jokes are coming back to haunt me, aren't they?"

Weiss saw where Yang was looking and rolled her eyes. "You only started making them today, so no. But if you want to..."

"I want to!"

Weiss almost giggled at Yang's enthusiasm, but very much wanted to obliged her. "Just lay down and I'll do the rest."

"You mean me?"

"Of course."

Yang undressed as quickly as she could as Weiss pulled off her skirt and panties. The toy Yang had chosen was something Weiss could very much enjoy.

The toy in question was a strap-on dildo, long but not too thick and with deep ridges. It happened to have a reverse side so that Weiss could have an end in herself to feel each thrust better. "I do love this, don't you?"

Yang tossed her panties aside, buck naked. "Too much talking. Just fuck me."

Weiss chuckled a little at Yang's candor and climbed onto her bed. "Just tell if you need me to stop, alright?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever."

Weiss frowned, but decided that if Yang wanted safety, she'd bring it up later. As such, she lined up the strap-on with Yang's cunt and started to push.

The entry was slow and a little painful. Yang winced at times and stifled more than a handful of groans, but didn't do or say anything beyond that. Slowly, Weiss managed to clear one inch, and then two, into Yang's vagina.

Yang gasped, causing Weiss to pause. "Yang?"

"Just... I'm fine. It's been a while since I've had anything besides my finger in me. Keep going."

Weiss winced, but pushed in. Finally, the whole seven inches were buried in Yang. Weiss lowered herself on top of Yang, using the blonde's breasts as pillows. "Is that good?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, that's good."

Slowly, Weiss withdrew the dildo from Yang's body, and then slid back in. Yang winced again, but her groan of pain was replaced by a moan of pleasure. Weiss repeated her thrust, eliciting another moan.

Slowly but surely, Weiss began thrusting more vigorously, building up a solid rhythm as Yang's moans turned to gasps of pleasure. Suddenly, Weiss stopped.

Yang almost cried in disappointment. "Why did you stop?"

Weiss smirked and withdrew. "Get on your knees."

Yang almost wet herself in excited understanding, switching over to a position that gave Weiss much better access to Yang's pussy. Without much warning besides a "here we go" Weiss was back in Yang, her rhythm back in time, fucking Yang doggy style.

Yang, for her part, was enjoying the feelings. For the last few days she had primarily been dominant, but the reverse was almost as much fun. The sensation of bringing penetrated and the enjoyment of just letting the flow take over was like nothing else.

But... she had had enough of it. As Weiss' thrusts began to speed up, Yang's thoughts were becoming more addled. Waves of pleasure were crashing over her. And it was all coming to a head in her honeypot. "W... Weiss!"

"Yes?" Weiss' voice was inhumanly calm, considering she was fucking Beacon's hottest woman.

"I'm going to cum... now!"

A spray of cum leaked out of Yang's cunt, lubricating the strap-on that was still going. "Yang."

"Y...yes?"

"I'm going to fuck. You. Silly."

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

The next hour passed in a blur. Yang was finding out just how hard one girl could be screwed by another, especially one that didn't need to wait to get hard again. Yang's pussy was stretched as Weiss upgraded halfway through the fun, and then suddenly was introduced to a new mind of pleasure as Weiss took advantage of Yang's asshole.

Throughout it all though, two words were heard.

"Don't stop."

Yang was having too much fun, riding from one orgasmic high to the next to pay much attention. But when the door opened...

Yang nearly fell off the bed when Blake and Ruby walked in. Weiss was able to articulate the response first though. "You could have knocked."

Ruby blushed. "Uh...sorry."

Yang looked at her friend and sister, and decided that another orgy was just what the team needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
A bit of a shorter chapter this time. It's all leading up to one final chapter/orgy. Speaking of final, the next chapter will probably be the last of Gray Ashes. My writer decided on a chapter count in the beginning and he has stuck to it. But don't write off this universe just yet, be on the lookout for something similar to this in the future (that is, if my author get's in the mood to). Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


	8. Chapter 8: Lovely Night

**Chapter 8: Lovely Night**

"Ruby. Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine Weiss."

"But it's so loud."

"That's your mind playing tricks on you."

"I can barely concentrate here: I don't think my mind has time for tricks."

"Hey: it's fine for me."

Weiss tried not to looked as the rather strange congregation made it's way through the pews. Numerous elites, almost the entire Schnee family, lined one side of the church. The other side was more sparsely populated by the extended Rose family: which amounted to Yang, Yang's wife, her mother, and her and Ruby's father.

The remaining room was filled by Weiss' and Ruby's friends: Pyrrha, Nora (who in typical Nora fashion had dressed in hot pink, much to her husband's pleasured bemusement), Jaune and Ren, both trying not to laugh as Sun tried to out match his wife's antics, and of course Sun, who was dangling from the ceiling and taking pictures: alternating between his wife Nora, and the brides.

Weiss counted herself lucky that the exceptional heat of the summer cloaked her blush. "I just can't believe you talked me into this..."

"It sure spices things up, eh Weiss?"

"Shut up, Ruby."

By the time the pastor had come forward and called for silence and for Sun to sit down with the rest of the audience, Weiss was beginning to wonder when the day would end. "Marriage..."

Weiss recognized the shout out. "I know where this is going. Just ask if we do."

The pastor cocked an eyebrow, before closing his book and deciding the abbreviated version would work. "Do you, Weiss Noel Schnee, take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in struggle and in peace?"

"I do."

And do you, Miss Ruby Sunset Rose, take Weiss Schnee to be your lawfully wedded wife? To protect and endure, to love and to embrace, to save... and be saved by?"

"I do." Ruby's lone eye sparkled with the affirmation. Here she was: six years out of Beacon. Six years of ups and downs, fights and danger. She and Weiss had broken up more times than she wished to count, but now, here they were, holding hands and ready to be bound forever.

It felt as if her heart would explode from the altitudes it reached as it soared.

The pastor smiled at them. "Then I now pronounce you: wife, and wife. Ruby, you may now kiss the bride."

Ruby, dressed in the tux for the occasion, grabbed her newly minted wife and promptly Frenche kissed her. Weiss had the appropriate reaction of pushing her wife away from her lips and added in the customary, indignant "Ruby!"... before French kissing her back.

In the pews, Weiss' family politely clapped, outside of Weiss' father, who had climbed on top of a pew and was shouting in join that his little girl was now married... and not to a boy!

The reception was, of course, attended only by the audience. Ruby and Weiss were neatly escorted by flying rice and well wishers to their car, and after quickly lowering the top, the two newlyweds were off into the evening, the world unfolding before them.

* * *

The slowly passing hills barely shielded the lake from view as Ruby and Weiss drove further into the Kingdom of Vale. The sun slowly backlit the world in golds and oranges, while the sparkling water cast bolts of brilliant, crystal light. The clouds drifted far above, streaks of light coloring the sky with pink and purple. It was a veritable rainbow of beauty, and Weiss was ignoring it entirely in favor of smiling at her wife.

Her wife. Not her girlfriend now. Not just her teammate or lover now. And never merely her friend again. Ruby Schnee: her wife. "Ruby?"

Ruby turned her body as much as she could to indicate she was listening without taking her eye of the road. "Yes sweetie?"

"Thank you."

Ruby shoulders seemed to indicate confusion. "For what?"

"For talking me into this. Thank you for marrying me. I... I love you, more then anything. If being here now is the reward for suffering through that dreadful ceremony, I'd live this day over forever."

Ruby took a single second to lean over and kiss her wife. "Weiss, I... I have a confession to make. I never loved you."

"...Ruby what are doing?"

"Let me explain: I don't love. I adore you. I believe in you. I trust you with my life. I have never wanted the best for anyone else more then now. I don't love you: I don't even know how to begin to describe my feelings for you."

"...that's love Ruby."

"Oh. Well then, I love you."

"You're such a dork."

Ruby giggled. "I'm your dork though."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Ruby nearly lost control of the car. "YANG!"

Yang Xiao Long poked her sister in the shoulder from the backseat. "Sup Ruby."

Ruby nearly slapped her sister. "What are you doing in there."

"Well-"

Then Weiss slapped Yang. Yang forced Weiss' hand away and smiled at the newlyweds. "It's payback for my honeymoon."

"Our Honeymoon Yang. I'm here too." Blake popped up from behind the back seat. "And yes: it's our way of getting payback for that."

"How was I supposed to know the agency would take me seriously?"

"I had to pay fifty male strippers to leave us alone! Do you know how weird that was?"

"That's only an issue if you're a lesbian. You're Bi and Pan: men are still sexy to you."

"We were on our honeymoon! We do not want to be interrupted by men."

Weiss sank into her seat, all dreams of a happy, quiet honeymoon gone.

* * *

Surprisingly though, once Ruby and Weiss had reached the isolated cabin they were to share, Yang and Blake simply smiled and strolled off into the woods with the blonde issuing the parting words. "If you need us, you know where to find us."

"Please _don't_ need us." Blake added with a cheeky smile.

Weiss and Ruby waved the pair off for all of a small eternity before entering the house, trying for a moment to imagine being alone. Inside, it wasn't hard. Weiss divested herself of the cumbersome wedding dress while Ruby, the ever thoughtful girl, collected some wood and set about starting a fire in the hearth.

After several minutes of trying and failing to start the fire by hand, Ruby grabbed a vial of fire Dust to jump start the fire. "So, you think I did good?"

"I'm sure that we can use friction to warm ourselves up Ruby."

Ruby wiped some stray Dust off her fingers. "Now what do you meeeeee..."

Ruby's brain ground to a halt at the sight of Weiss, wearing absolutely nothing bar the stockings, panties and corset from underneath her wedding dress. Ruby gulped. "And here I thought you were skittish about lingerie in public."

Weiss smiled seductively, walking towards Ruby. Her hips swayed with each step forward, each foot fall counterpointed by a swing of her hips. Weiss' stare was pure lust, a look that was almost certainly calculated to turn Ruby Schnee on _hard_.

"Do you...like, what you see, Miss Schnee?"

Ruby licked her suddenly dry lips. "Oh yessss."

Weiss snaked her arm around her lover and wife. "Do you...want to see more?"

Ruby gulped, giggled like a school girl, and then dropped to her knees. Before Weiss could comment, Ruby had already forced her panties to the side and was lapping at Weiss' cunt. "Ach! Ruby."

Ruby flicked the bead of Weiss' clitoris. "Yes?"

"You ruined my foreplay."

Ruby slipped the underwear down around Weiss' thighs, locking her legs uncomfortably together. "Does that... bother you? Do you... want to spank such a... bad girl?"

"Ruby, going... is not sexy when you do it deliberately. And yes, I do." Weiss pulled her panties off and hugged Ruby. "Now take off those pants."

Ruby chuckled and bent over the couch, slipping down her pants to reveal her shapely, toned rear. Weiss smiled at the sight of Ruby's body and quickly spread Ruby's cheeks, revealing the narrow slit of her lover's honey hole. "Do you want me Ruby?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Weiss took that as her invitation and licked and slipped a finger into her wife's snatch. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I do," Ruby lied easily. After several years of sex with Weiss, Yang, and Blake, her vagina had slowly loosened to the point of needing much more stimulation for her sexual appetite. "Keep it up sweet heart."

Weiss added another finger and began to work harder. "And this?"

"Yes."

Weiss added another. "Now?"

"Yes!"

Weiss added two more. "Now?"

"YES!"

Weiss inserted her whole fist into Ruby. "I love you Ruby."

"OH YES!"

Weiss grimaced as Ruby faked her orgasm. None of the slow clench or difficult approach to the orgasmic high that she'd been dealing with. Why was Ruby faking?

Weiss allowed Ruby to strip herself and eat her out, but even as her doubt subsided, she still found herself incapable of reaching that climax of love. "Ruby..?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I have a confession to make."

Ruby climbed up and kissed her wife. "I do too. You want me to go first?"

"No, I will. Ruby...I love you. I want you. But even here, I just can't-"

"Cum?"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the wording, but acknowledge it as the best word. "Yes. I can't cum. Can you?"

"No." Ruby laid on Weiss' chest, breathing slowly. "I love you too, but I can't cum. It just... doesn't seem fair."

Weiss frowned. "Fair to who?"

"Fair to Yang and Blake. Weiss, I love you, more than anyone in the world, but I love them too. And so do you."

Weiss' felt her heart sink as Ruby hit the nail on the head. She caressed the head of her lover. "What can we do Ruby? We can't just ask them to make love like we used to."

"And why not? They are right outside."

Weiss raised a hand to point out that they couldn't actually get Yang and Blake because they weren't there when Ruby reminded her, yes, they were there. "Do you...?"

Ruby promptly walked right to the door, but before leaving stripped off her shirt to expose herself totally. "Come on. Let's get them."

The two nude women walked into the cool night fully comfortable with their bodies, walking off the road and soon into a clearing, approaching a small tent. Inside the tent, the noises of wild lovemaking could be heard. "OH BLAKE YEAH!"

Ruby opened the tent flap without preamble. "Hi guys."

Blake looked up from her position of eating out Yang, a blush already on her face, either from surprise and embarrassment or from sexual arousal. "Uh..."

Ruby explained the issue. "Look... me and Weiss... we can't have fun having sex. It's not right if you're not with us."

Blake gulped as Yang rolled out from under her. "We've..."

Yang hugged her sister. "Ruby, we're married. We shouldn't do this."

For a moment, the girls stared at Yang in equal parts bemusement and annoyance. Yang qualified her statement with this: "But that'll just make it more fun."

The four naked girls laughed at that. This was going to be a very fun night.

* * *

"And that's why it's okay to fuck your cousin."

Prin and Bee stared at, respectively, their mother and aunt. "Mom...?"

"Yes Prin?" Ruby said.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby laughed at her daughter's confusion. "Of course I am. What could be wrong?"

The pink haired girl looked at her cousin/girlfriend and then at her mom. "You know what? Never mind."

Ruby kicked back her legs and smiled as the budding lovers left the room. Weiss walked back in in confusion as her child left the room. "What did you say Ruby?"

"Oh, I just gave them some friendly advice, like Nora did."

Weiss kissed her wife of twenty years. "Right..."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Well this was the final chapter. My writer apologizes for the lack of actual sex in this chapter but we both agreed that this was more interesting. On behalf of my writer, I would like to thank you for all of the support that you have given during production of this. This is now the most followed/favorited story on my profile (Which kind of sucks because I didn't write it). As for the possibility of a sequel, my writer is unsure. He says that he wants to, but it will be hard for him to find the time. Changing the subject, The Final Flame (sequel to Night Fire) is being written and the first chapter should be out in 2 weeks or less. Again, thank you so much for everything and if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Chas1881**


End file.
